


Take Me Home Tonight

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge 2020, Meet-Cute, Softbutch!Hecate, Stranded, community director!Ada, mechanic!Hecate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada gets stuck on the side of an unfamiliar road and is helped by a captivating stranger.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 35
Kudos: 53
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingToads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/gifts).



> A/N: BigBadWolfe and I discussed softbutch mechanic Hecate like two years ago so when Toad chatted an AU with me a week or two ago of Ada stranded on the side of the road and Hecate rolling up on a motorcycle I couldn't resist. Written for Week 3's Prompt "Stranded" Many thanks to rikubean for giving it a lookover. Title from the Eddie Money song of the same name which would probably go well with reading.

She should have known this would happen. 

“Why don’t you just take the scenic route Ada,” she whispered to herself, “it was a long meeting and you deserve it.” 

She sighed and pulled her key out of the ignition. She looked for her bag on the passenger seat before she remembered she'd thrown it in the back in frustration. What was it about budget meetings that threw her off so much? 

“Because maths are cursed and this wretched day was doomed from the start.”

She unbuckled her seat and reached back for her bag. Unfortunately when she fished out her mobile among receipts, empty lemon drop wrappers, and her latest two novels, it was dead. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Of course.”

She looked around and grabbed her keys, sliding her bag over her shoulder and wondering just how far back that petrol station was. Then, because she supposed she hadn’t suffered enough, the sky began to open up as she stepped out of her vehicle. 

Her keys slipped out of her hands no less than three times as she fumbled to unlock the door. She thought for a moment of the sight she would be when she finally managed to get some help. Something akin to a colorful drowned rat with glasses. It was a shame she hadn’t let Gwen come with her. She could use some good humor and a laugh right about now. 

A bright light approached from the distance accompanied by the roar of a motorcycle engine. Ada jumped and dropped her keys again. This was all she needed. Some man ready to berate her about car maintenance and daring to be a woman alone just trying to get some peace after negotiating a fundraiser between the egos of three different children center directors. 

The bike stopped a few meters behind her vehicle and Ada tried to remember her latest defense training. She must have looked quite frightened because the figure approached slowly and only made it a few steps with their hands up. 

“Are you in need of assistance?”

The voice was muffled but not unkind. Ada bit her lip and wondered about how much information she should give this stranger. She shivered against the cold. 

“I can’t hear you,” she called back. If this did turn into any short of altercation, she’d at least know what this person looked like. 

The tall stranger lifted their helmet as the rain stopped and a cascade of black hair fell against her shoulders. “Do you mind if I have a look?”

Ada found she could only nod as the woman approached. The stranger was only more striking as she got closer. Ada had always had a thing for tall women with long hair, not to mention high cheekbones and a confident stride. Ada shivered again but knew it wasn’t from the cold this time. 

The woman turned to her and considered a moment before she discarded her leather jacket. “Here.”

Ada gently took it but hesitated. “I don’t want to get it wet.”

The woman shrugged. “It’s been worse and it’ll be warm. Keys?”

“I dropped them,” offered Ada as she put on the jacket. It was warm, the worn leather soft and the woman’s cologne a subtle but undeniably welcome scent. 

The mysterious stranger tilted her head as she pulled her hair up into a bun. “Do you remember where?”

Ada shook her head at the action then blinked rapidly. She nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry.” She bent down and grabbed her keyring, holding in a gasp as their fingers met. 

The woman paused at the picture of Pendell in his tuxedo from last Christmas. Ada wasn’t sure but she thought she caught a small smirk on the woman’s face. 

She unlocked Ada’s door with ease and pressed the button to unlock her hood. She handed the keys back to Ada. “How long have you been stuck?”

_Forever_ , thought Ada. She pulled up her wrist and quickly wiped the moisture from her watch. “Fifteen minutes.”

The woman hummed and moved to inspect her engine. Ada felt awkward about where to place herself so she just sat in the driver’s seat turned toward the road. She didn’t know how long she’d been sitting when the woman called from the front of her car. 

Ada stood up and walked around. “Yes?”

The woman looked slightly startled even though she’d called for Ada. It was quite the task for Ada to keep her eyes trained on the woman’s face. Somewhere in the inspection of Ada’s car, this good samaritan had rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and her forearms were as impressive as her cheekbones and almost as alluring as her concentrated gaze. 

“My mobile is in the breast pocket,” she offered as she pointed toward the jacket Ada still wore. 

“Oh,” commented Ada. She moved to discard the jacket. 

“No,” interrupted her companion. “If you’re still cold, I just need the mobile.”

Ada should really give it back but she was cold and the weight of the jacket was comforting in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. She nodded and gently pulled out the phone. “Here.”

The conversation between the woman and the person on the other line was brief but Ada’s heart rate increased at the words _tow truck_ and _carburetor_. 

“Is it bad?”

The woman looked up as she stuck her mobile in her back pocket and crossed her arms. “Depends on one’s definition of bad.” At Ada’s widened eyes, she softened. “It isn’t anything I can’t fix.”

“You’re a mechanic?”

She gave Ada a curt nod. “Yes.” 

Ada took a deep breath both because she couldn’t believe her luck and the fact that this woman’s attractive qualities increased by the minute. 

Ada extended a hand. “Well, I thank you…”

“Oh,” said the woman as she took Ada’s hand in hers. “Hecate Hardbroom.”

“Hecate,” repeated Ada slowly, “I’m Ada. Ada Cackle.”

“Ada,” confirmed Hecate. 

Ada resisted biting her lip at the way the woman breathed her name like a revelation. “Do you mind if I use your mobile to call someone to pick me up from your shop? I’m afraid mine is dead and I—"

“I have an extra helmet.”

Ada tilted her head. “Pardon?”

Hecate straightened and crossed her arms. “If you’re uncomfortable, I’m sure Indigo will let you ride in the truck but the bike might help dry your clothes.” 

“Oh, well,” started Ada. She had always wanted to ride on the back of a motorcycle. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I—"

“It wouldn’t,” interrupted Hecate. 

* * *

Ada stood in the waiting area of Hecate’s shop debating whether to call Gwen or a rental company when a loud chuckle sounded from the garage. 

“So you just thought oh I’ll rescue the first woman I see on the side of the road.”

Hecate cursed and grumbled. There was more they were saying but Ada knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop. She moved from the door as their footsteps approached and pretended to be engulfed in a catalogue for tires. 

“We’ll have it finished up in a couple of days, Miss Cackle,” offered Hecate’s colleague as they walked through the door. Hecate stopped and gave her a pointed look. The woman laughed. “We’ll have it ready tomorrow afternoon.”

Ada adjusted her spectacles. “Oh, you can take your time. You’re doing me a tremendous favor, I couldn’t—"

“It’s not a problem,” interrupted Hecate. 

Ada smiled. “Well, if I could just trouble you for a phone to call a friend, I’ll be out of your hair.”

Dimity, as Ada read from her uniform, beamed. “No need, I think your white knight here would be more than happy to drive you home.”

Hecate shot daggers at Dimity before she softened and turned to Ada. “I was going to offer to drive you home.”

“If it’s truly no trouble, I’d appreciate it.” 

Ada hadn’t paid much attention to where they were during the ride over. The wind in her hair and her arms wrapped around Hecate’s solid frame had proved quite the distraction. 

Hecate nodded toward the door and Dimity waved with a smile. Ada expected to take Hecate’s bike again but she moved them past it and toward a car not unlike Ada’s. Hecate opened the door for her before she slipped around to the driver’s side. There was a gps to input her address and when it announced it would be an hour, Ada bit her lip. 

“I’m sorry to have taken up half your day.”

Hecate looked up from typing something in her mobile. “What?”

“It’s an hour to my home. Truly I can call a friend if—"

Hecate shook her head. “I assume the majority of your friends live near you?” Ada nodded. Hecate started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “Then it wouldn’t make sense to take two hours when the same job can be accomplished in one.”

Ada pulled her hands into her lap. “But you’ll have to drive an hour back.”

Hecate shrugged in response. 

They rode with light classical music playing for about ten minutes before Ada broke the silence. 

“Where were you going?”

Hecate tilted her head. “What?”

“When you spotted me. Where were you going?”

“Oh,” replied Hecate. “I was on my way back to the shop.”

Ada nodded slowly. She got the impression that Hecate wasn’t one for small talk and tried to quell her usual inquisitive nature. Lost in a sonata that Gwen loved to play, Ada almost missed Hecate clearing her throat. 

“I apologize,” she stated. 

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “What for?” 

Hecate’s hands tightened on the wheel. “Dimity’s comment.”

_Which one_ , thought Ada before she realized Hecate might not know what she overheard from the garage. 

“It seemed quite apt really. I was in a bit of distress even though I’m not quite a damsel.”

Hecate’s eyes flitted briefly from the road to Ada then back again. “Still, I have a habit of pushing in.”

Ada chuckled. The gentle way Hecate had approached her could hardly be classified as pushing in. “Well, I’m grateful. Who knows how long I’d have been stranded without your help.” 

Hecate’s grip loosened on the steering wheel. “Where were you going?”

“Hmm?” asked Ada. She was momentarily distracted by a collection of wildflowers they passed. 

“When I found you.”

Something about the soft delivery of _found_ made Ada’s skin tingle. “Oh, I was on my way back from a meeting.”

“Meeting?”

Ada nodded. “Yes, I run a conglomeration of children’s recreational centers.”

“Oh,” whispered Hecate. 

Ada smiled. “Not too terribly thrilling I’m afraid but I like it.” Ada started to fiddle with the hands in her lap. “Probably wishing you’d rescued someone a bit more exciting.”

Hecate tilted her head. “Why would I wish that?”

Ada bit her lip, feeling a bit awkward now that she’d said such a thing out loud. “Might help make a more interesting story.” 

Ada shook her head. She wasn’t often this self deprecating upon meeting someone but Hecate’s profile was as attractive as looking at her head on and Ada’s nerves wouldn’t stop humming. 

“Perhaps it’s…” Hecate trailed off as she turned on to a new road. 

When she didn’t say anything more after a couple of minutes, Ada thought the matter was dropped. She concentrated on the road instead and the light music. It seemed she was getting her scenic route after all. 

* * *

Hecate considered her sleeping stranger as she pulled up to a modest home at the end of a street decorated with attractive front gardens and a few older couples and families out for an early evening stroll. 

Ada’s hair had fallen slightly over her spectacles which were in danger of falling off her face. Hecate’s fingers were itching to sweep her hair and right her glasses. It was strange really but there had been nothing about meeting Ada Cackle that had fallen into the normal realm of behavior for Hecate. 

For one, she hardly ever shared clothes even in the very few relationships she’d managed in her life. What on Earth possessed her to hand it over it to a total stranger was beyond her. Then there was the matter of insisting they tow Ada’s car to her shop when she could have easily called the other three she knew in the area she’d found Ada.

_She’s exactly your type_ , Dimity had said. Which was absurd really and she had told Dimity as much. Dimity of course had countered her with a point she couldn’t argue. _Not the type you’ve dated but the type you’ve fantasized about._

Hecate shook her head and looked up as a street light came on. One of Ada’s window curtains moved and the cat Hecate had seen in the picture of Ada’s keychain came into view. Hecate gave herself a moment to wonder what existed beyond the soft blue curtains and feline companion. She had no doubt there might be furniture as colorful as Ada’s pink dress and yellow cardigan. Hecate allowed herself a small smirk before she schooled her features and cleared her throat. 

Ada took a deep breath and jumped slightly as she came to. The tension in her shoulders eased when she recognized her home. 

She turned to Hecate with an apologetic smile that pulled at Hecate’s heart. “Was I asleep long?”

Hecate shook her head. “Only the last fifteen minutes.” Twenty really but that wasn’t terribly important. 

“Oh,” chuckled Ada. “I hope you weren’t too disappointed.”

_Only that I couldn’t keep you talking,_ thought Hecate. It had been so long since she met a woman she was as interested in listening to. She shook her head. 

Ada nodded and folded the jacket Hecate had draped over her in her sleep. She smiled as she finished and Hecate felt butterflies in her stomach at the careful way Ada set it on the dashboard. Ada lifted her hand to the car door. 

“Wait,” said Hecate. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out to round the car and open the door for Ada. 

Ada beamed up at her and Hecate swore there wasn’t a sight more lovely. “What service. Shall I ring you in the morning?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Ring me?”

Ada tilted her head and adjusted her spectacles. “About my car? Unless it will take a few days which I promise I truly don’t mind. I had tomorrow off anyway and I can ask my neighbor for a lift.”

“Oh,” started Hecate. She felt foolish for missing such an obvious question and wishing Ada might call her for a different reason. “Just stop by in the early afternoon or any time before we close.”

Ada held out her hand and Hecate waited a moment before she took it in hers. Ada’s handshake was gentle and firm. “Thank you again.”

Hecate nodded and ended the handshake before she could linger on the softness of Ada’s hands or how delightfully warm she felt. “Not a problem.”

Ada opened her front gate. “Tomorrow then?”

Hecate nodded and waited until Ada reached her front door before she slipped into her car and punched in the number for Mould’s shop. She’d be frustrated by the late hour but Hecate figured now was as good a time as any to cash in on a favor. 

* * *

“Ring me if you need me,” stated Julie. She took Mildred’s hand as they headed for the bookshop down the road. 

Ada nodded. “Thank you again, dear.”

“Good luck,” called Mildred. 

Ada waved and hoped she wasn’t being too silly. She peered into the waiting room of the garage but there was no one in sight. There was however, a door ajar leading to the work area and voices that sounded like Hecate and Dimity. 

Ada only debated a few moments before she stepped into the garage. “Hello?” 

There was a clatter or tools and a radio turned down before Dimity’s head popped up from the side of a rather old fashioned car. “Ada, isn’t it?”

Ada nodded. “I hope I haven’t come too early.”

Dimity shook her head. “No, one second.” She turned to a small cornered area Ada couldn’t quite see. “Oi, HB!”

Hecate cursed as she stepped through a small door. She was dressed in coveralls, tools looking as if they might spill out of her pockets and her hair in a small loose bun. Dimity nodded toward Ada. 

Hecate’s features softened from a glare to gentle interest. “Hi,” she greeted softly. 

Ada smiled. “Hello.” She held up the basket in her arms. “I thought you might be hungry.” She nodded to Dimity. “Both of you if you’re interested.”

Dimity wiped her hands on a cloth. She winked at Hecate. “I could always eat.”

Hecate grumbled and wiped her hands as well. She turned soft eyes on Ada. “You didn’t have to.”

Ada smiled. “I most certainly did. You’re finishing my car in half the normal time and only charging me for parts.” Hecate raised her eyebrows and Ada chuckled. “I’m awfully good at research.”

Dimity smiled. “And observation. May I?” She gestured toward the basket. 

Ada nodded and handed it to her. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like so there are several options. Feel free to keep what you don’t finish.”

Dimity fished out a bag of crisps. “You’re an angel.” 

“Thank you,” whispered Hecate. 

Ada felt her cheeks warm under Hecate’s gaze. “You’re welcome. Is it ready?”

A flicker of something that could be disappointment flashed across Hecate’s face before she nodded. “Let’s step inside and I’ll get you sorted.”

Dimity crumbled up the finished bag. “I can—"

“I’ve got her,” interrupted Hecate before she cleared her throat, “I mean it.”

Ada wasn’t sure but she thought she caught another wink from Dimity before they stepped into the waiting room. She handed her card over and tried to think of something to say and a good excuse to linger when the door chimed. 

“Ada?”

She looked confused down at the source of the small voice. “Mildred? What are you doing here?” She looked past Mildred's shoulder for Julie but didn’t see her. 

“Mum asked me to double check you were ok before we left. She also said something like make sure you ask her out?” Mildred’s brow furrowed. “Did I get that right?”

Hecate’s eyes widened as she held on to Ada’s receipt while Ada felt heat blaze in her cheeks. She bit her lip and patted Mildred on the head. 

“You tell her I’m fine and that the next time she’d like to deliver such a message she should do it herself.” 

Mildred nodded. “Can I come see Pendell later?”

Ada gave her a weak smile, still very aware of Hecate’s startled expression. “I think he’ll be disappointed if you don’t.” 

Mildred nodded and bounced out the door, her pigtails flying across her shoulders. 

Ada turned back to Hecate. “I’m sorry, I just—"

Hecate shook her head and schooled her features as she handed the receipt and keys to Ada. “Here you are.”

Ada took them gently. “Thank you.” She supposed it would be too ridiculous now to ask Hecate out.. “I, well, I appreciate your service.” She rolled her eyes and headed to the door. Just as she reached the handle Hecate spoke. 

“Wait.” She was next to Ada’s side in a moment. 

Ada took a deep breath. “Yes?”

Hecate looked at her a long moment before she clasped her hands behind her back. “Would you like… that is, I thought I might take you to dinner?” Her expression was earnest if a bit unsure. 

Ada smiled. “Really?”

Hecate straightened and released her hands with her arms swaying slightly at her sides. “Unless I’ve completely misread your small companion’s inquiry?”

Ada chuckled and reached forward to squeeze Hecate’s arm. “Not at all. I’d love to. I believe you have my number?”

“And address,” added Hecate before she ducked her head. 

Ada squeezed her arm again. “Even better. I look forward to it.”

Hecate looked up with a slight smile. “As do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this :). Also I'm well aware Hecate would have probably braided her hair before putting it in a helmet but I hope you'll forgive me for the AESTHETIC.


End file.
